Transmetals
Transmetals are a subgroup of the Beast Wars and Beast Machines characters in the fictional Transformers universe. Ordinary Transformers in the Beast Wars universe have a mechanical robot form and a techno-organic animal form, also known as a "beast mode".TF Wiki - Phsyiology This beast mode and its organic appearance is used to blend in with organic lifeforms encountered elsewhere in the universe. Transmetals in contrast are the reverse, having a mechanical beast mode and a techno-organic robot form. The Transmetal subline of toys was released in 1998 in conjunction with Beast Wars' second and third seasons.TF Wiki - Transmetal ToysLee's Action Figure New and Toy Review issue #71, September 1998, page 34 A more mutated form of Transmetals known as Transmetal 2 was introduced later in the Beast Wars storyline, with toys released in 1999.TF Wiki - Transmetal 2 In contrast to the original Transmetals, they had robot and beast modes that had mechanical and organic parts blended in equal parts. They also had a degree of "supernatural" power, for example rapid healing or telekinesis. Background The origin of the Transmetals was the result of several Transformers becoming bathed in a "quantum surge" (part shockwave and part energy/radiation waveTF Wiki - Quantum Surge).TF Wiki - Transmetal This quantum surge was the result of the destruction of the Vok's "Planet Buster", a Moon-sized heat-ray weapon that was to be used for destroying prehistoric Earth.TF Wiki - Plnet Buster As the quantum surge expanded, it irradiated the neighbouring Transformer space-ships Axalon and Darksyde. The effects of the strange energies of the quantum surge resulted in the characters Cheetor, Megatron, Rattrap, and Tarantulas, gaining Transmetal forms. The characters Scorponok and Terrorsaur where in the process of gaining their new forms when they fell in lava pits within their ship and were killed. Rampage became Transmetallized within his statis pod. The leader of the Maximals, Optimus Primal, who had sacricied his life to destroy the Planet Buster, had his lifeforce known as a "spark" transplanted into a new protoform which incidentally had also become Transmetallized.. Other Transformers who became partially Transmetallized or gained a Transmetal ability include Transmutate, and the Fuzors Silverbolt and Quicktrike. The character Depth Charge would also become a Transmetal, even though their process took place as they approached Earth a good period after the quantum surge occurred. The Transformers that where "born" on Earth at the time however were not affected by the quantum surge for unknown reasons despite the fact protoforms still in their stasis pods where to varying levels. Some Transmetals also gained a third transformation, which is a blend of their beast mode with vehicular additions. An example would be the character Rattrap who could transform into a wheeled rat. They also have an immunity to some Vok (an energy-based alien creature) weaponry, and where invisible to Vok scanners. In the sequel to the Beast Wars cartoon, Beast Machines, the Transmetals would have temporary resistance to Megatron's virus, however when they encountered the virus they lost their Transmetal form and abilities and reverted back to a normal Transformer.TF Wiki - Transmetals in Beast Machines cartoon Transmetals in later fiction In the Dreamwave More Than Meets the Eye guidebook series, the term Transmetal was expanded to include any Transformer with a metallic animal-themed alternate mode - for example the Dinobot leader Grimlock turned into a Transmetal Tyrannosaurus. In the Transformers: Cybertron toyline, the character profile of Scourge, states that he has a "Transmetal claw" without expanding any further on it.TF Archive - Scourge Transmetalized Beast Wars cartoon characters Maximals *CheetorTF Wiki - Beast Wars Cartoon *Depth Charge *Optimus Primal *Rattrap *Blackarachnia Predacons *Megatron *Rampage *Tarantulas Toys The Transmetal sub-line of Beast Wars toys ran from 1998 to 2001. References Category:Transformers lines and sublines Category:Transmetals Category:TransMetals II fr:Transmétal